


The New Wizard

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Series: Light-Bringer [2]
Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Reaction, Redeemed Lone Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: “Carl?” Tom called out. “You’d better come see this.”(Takes place during the fic The Willing Heart.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saj_te_Gyuhyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saj_te_Gyuhyall/gifts).



> Takes place during the first story in this series. Thank Saj_te_Gyuhyall for discussing this with me in the comments of my last fic. Talking about it made me want to write it. Hopefully it's in-character enough...
> 
> I know it's short, sorry. Hopefully you guys will find it amusing anyway.

** The New Wizard **

It _should_ have been a perfectly normal day. 

‘Should’ being the operative word.

Over breakfast, Tom was looking through the listing for all the wizards in the local area. It was something he and Carl did from time to time, in order to keep track of new young wizards who might need their assistance sometime in the near future. 

Everything was proceeding as normal, when Tom spotted something in the listing that made his eyebrows rise almost to his hairline. 

For a long moment he stared at the newest entry in the listing, and wondered if it was worth going back to bed so that he could pretend that he hadn’t seen the thing.

Then he wondered which of the various young wizards he knew was responsible. He’d bet good money that one of the Callahans was involved in this somewhere.

“Carl?” Tom called out. “You’d better come see this.”

“See what?” Carl wandered in. Tom pointed silently to the appropriate entry. He was able to tell the moment Carl read it: Carl’s eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open.

“Aw, hell.”

Tom didn’t reprimand him for his language: there were no young ears about, and he rather agreed.

“What do you want to bet this has something to do with Nita or Dairine?” Tom asked, as he and Carl both stared down at the entry in the listing which began with the name _The Wizard Formerly Known as the Lone Power._

“No bet,” said Carl. “Although you never know, it could be Kit – he’s been responsible for some weird stuff.”

“No, this has ‘Callahan’ written all over it,” said Tom. 

They stared at the entry in the listing.

“Can we just pretend we didn’t see it?” Tom asked, a little plaintively.

Carl shook his head.

“You know as well as I do that we can’t.”

“A man can dream,” said Tom, and sighed. “Much as I’d like to sit here and panic over this, you’re due to leave for work.”

Carl looked at the clock, swore, and hurried to finish getting ready.

Tom stared pensively down at the entry for the newest wizard in the New York metropolitan area, and wondered what the story was behind _this_ one.

Then he wondered what he’d do if The Wizard Formerly Known as the Lone Power paid him and Carl a visit. Ask the Powers what he’d ever done to deserve such a thing, probably.

Determined to go on as though everything was normal, Tom went on reading through the listing for any new names, putting a pencil-mark next to each one. Then he shut his Manual, resolving to deal with the issue of The Wizard Formerly Known as the Lone Power later. Much later. When he could think it over without being torn between laughing and putting his head in his hands.

Whatever happened, one thing was for certain: the next time he saw any of the Callahans, he was definitely asking what they’d done _this_ time.

The Lone Power, a _wizard_. There had to be a good story behind that one.  
 


End file.
